Digital media content is available in many forms through the Internet. For example, Yahoo! Screen offers a wide selection of video content digital media items from television (TV) shows, news channels and a host of other digital content providers. The video sources are arranged in rows, with each row representing a category of video content (or “channel”). Within the rows, icons represent the different offerings per channel.
This model is very similar to the way in which TV cable companies package the channels provided to TV consumers. And, just as with TV channels, the hundreds of digital channel offerings provided to Web consumers may seem generous, but in reality this seeming abundance causes frustration because viewers must search through seemingly endless selections for the relatively few channels that interest them.
There is a need for a digital content viewing experience that addresses the above-stated shortcomings of the known art.